This project is designed to study the immunological reactivity of tumor patients to antigens on their neoplastic cells. Several in vitro methods and skin testing will be used to assess specific antitumor reactivity. The results of these tests will be correlated with the clinical course of the disease. These studies should provide information needed for design of rational immunotherapy trials. Common antigens in tumors of different individuals with the same disease will be looked for, as well as the identification of possible oncogenic viruses. Testing of soluble extracts from tumors will also be performed. Selected patients will be inoculated with soluble extracts from tumors to determine if the tumor-specific antigens are immunogenic.